iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
Pinkie Pie is a character from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Pinkie Pie | Andrea Libman Shannon Chan-Kent |- |' ' Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël |Pitja Rozë | Jozefina Luci |- |' ' مهرتي الصغيرة: الصداقة رائعة |بينكي باي | Angy Al-Gitem |- |' ' | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni |Rozeta | Anita Kajasa Memović Mirna Jogunčić Kreso |- |' ' Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия |Розовка | |- |' ' - now香港 version 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 |碧琪 | |- |' ' - ViuTV version 小馬寶莉 |碧琪 | |- |' ' - HRT 2 version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno |Roza | Andrea Baković Katarina Perica Kirin |- |' ' - RTL Kockica version My Little Pony: Prijateljstvo je čarolija |Pinkie Pie | Kristina Habuš |- |' ' - BÄR/SDI Media version My Little Pony |Pinkie Pie | Irena Hrubá Jana Mařasová Antonie Talacková Roberta Bartůňková |- |' ' - DW Agentura﻿ version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi |Pinkie Pie | Sara Poulsen |- |' ' - JimJam version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - SDI Media version My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend |Pinkie Pie | Melise de Winter |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline |Roosa Pirukas | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Pinkie Pie | Bieta Clothier |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa |Pinkie Pie | Saara Lehtonen |- |' ' My Little Pony : Les Amies, c'est magique |Pinkie Pie | Nathalie Hugo |- |' ' My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie |Pinkie Pie | Jennifer Weiß Magdalena Turba |- |' ' ჩემი პატარა პონი | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - Η φιλία είναι μαγική | | Egli Kontonikou Niki Georgakakou |- |' ' הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם |פינקי פאי | May Jacobson |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Pinkie Pie | Shaily Dubey |- |' ' Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság |Pinkie Pie | Tamara Zsigmond |- |' ' My Little Pony: Keajaiban Persahabatan | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica |Pinkie Pie | Donatella Fanfani |- |' ' マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ |ピンキーパイ | Suzuko Mimori |- |' ' ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ | | |- |' ' 마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 |핑키 파이 | Kim Hyeon-ji |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mans mazais ponijs | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums |Rozīte | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mano mažasis ponis: Draugystė tai magija | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mano mažasis ponis | | |- |' ' Моето мало пони | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Pinkie Pie | Syahirah Majid |- |' ' 小马宝莉 |碧琪 | |- |' ' 彩虹小馬 |碧琪 | |- |' ' Миний бяцхан одой морь | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi |Pinkie Pie | Hanne Dancke Arnesen Agnes Fasting |- |' ' - GEM Junior version پونی کوچولوها | | |- |' ' - Persian Toon version پونی کوچولو | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia |Pinkie Pie | Julia Kołakowska-Bytner Beata Wyrąbkiewicz Dominika Sell |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Pinkie Pie | Tatiane Keplmair Jussara Marques Mônica Toniolo Andressa Andreatto Fernanda Bullara |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Pinkie Pie | Ana Vieira |- |' ' Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică |Pinkie Pie | Ioana Perneș |- |' ' - Karusel version My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо |Пинки Пай | Elena Chebaturkina |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Мой маленький пони: Дружба это волшебство |Пинки Пай | Jekaterina Kordas |- |' ' - demo version My Little Pony: | | |- |' ' - Mini and RTS 2 version | | Milena Moravčević Mirjana Jovanović |- |' ' - Minimax version | | Jelena Jovičić |- |' ' My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické |Pinkie Pie | Lenka Prokopová |- |' ' - demo version | | |- |' ' - Minimax version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno | | |- |' ' - Pop TV version Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo | | Tanja Ravljen |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Pinkie Pie | Melissa Gedeón |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Pinkie Pie | Carmén Calvell Julia Jové Anna Cano |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk |Pinkie Pie | Amanda Renberg Anneli Heed |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Pinkie Pie | |- |' ' - Boomerang version My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Thai) |พิ้งค์กี้พาย | |- |' ' - MCOT Family version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - Tiga version My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ |พิ้งกี้พาย | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir |Pinkie Pie | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво |Пі́нкі Пай | Natalya Romanʹko-Kyselʹova Yelyzaveta Zinovenko |- |' ' - SAOTV version My Little Pony: Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |- |' ' - ZTV version Pony bé nhỏ – Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |}